De buena persona a hentai reprimido
by Yui Aishimasu-Hiro
Summary: Sin resumen. Lo dicho arriba es advertencia suficiente. PAREJA CRACK. Seguidilla de drabbles y viñetas.


**Coмuиıdαd dє Lıvєjournαl:** Quiero Lemmon!

 **Tαblα 1:** **Vista.**

— **Pяoмτ 1** —

 **Pαlαbяαs:** 591

 **Dısçlaıмєя Applıєd**

* * *

 **1\. MIRADA**

Se habían cruzado casualmente un día normal, tan normal como para que el idiota de Kurosaki pasara más tiempo siendo shinigami y en la Sociedad de Almas, que estando en Karakura para salvar personas de la ciudad.

Después de encargarse del hollow, notó que el tobillo de la chica sangraba y por esto no podía irse sola hasta su casa, así que volvió a ayudarla.

En el tiempo que tardaron en llegar, ella no entabló una conversación con él, pero al despedirse le dio las gracias y ese ¨algo¨ que lo dejó confundido.

Él la había salvado y ella, en cambio, solo le dio una mirada.

Puede que fuese porque las pocas veces que se encontraron, jamás la había visto sonreír tan felizmente. Pero sin importar la razón, los ojos brillantes y la sonrisa agradecida le desarmaron por completo.

Desde ese día, era inevitable tener la imagen de Karin Kurosaki dentro de su cabeza.

No es que a él le molestara, no le daba la suficiente importancia para que así fuera, lo incómodo es que, mientras más repetitivos se hicieron sus pensamientos sobre ella, el tema había pasado de algo inocente como pensar en esa sonrisa a imaginar **cosas** pervertidas de rating R-18 donde ella hacía de protagonista... Junto a él.

Un lugar que antes ocupaba solo Orihime Inoue, no sabía si por ser su única amiga o porque al fin y al cabo aunque no quisiera admitirlo, era un hombre con un tipo de pensamientos igual al de los demás.

 **Antes** solo recordaba la sonrisa de Karin, luego su gran ¨genio¨ nota detalles se dio el lujo de señalarle que la chica tenía un cuerpo no muy parecido al de una niña de su edad.

¿Dónde? —Se preguntó bastante confundido.

 **Debajo de su cuello, idiota... ¡Si no te aviso, tú ni cuenta!** —Gritó fuerte una voz en su cabeza. De inmediato llevó su mirada a la mencionada zona y aunque se fijó de lejos, notaba claramente el motivo al que se refería.

Un par de motivos, más bien.

 **Ahora** por culpa de su estúpido cerebro hormonado, su mente se inventaba escenas, a lo episodio de hentai, con la chica. Y los gemidos de dolor que dio ella, aquella vez contra el hollow, ahora eran de los **otros** gemidos al oírlos en el interior de su cabeza.

Daba gracias que esas situaciones solo se daban por la noche y que no hubiera persona que tuviera el poder de leer mentes, de ese modo no había nadie que supiera su sucio secreto.

 **Si es así a los 13, ¿Qué será cuando tenga 17?** —Le dijo la misma voz hablando de la chica.

 **Deja de ser un pervertido.** —Se gritaba y se seguía gritando días más tarde o noches más tarde.

Pero de nuevo ahí estaba el Quincy, volviendo de la escuela, cuando la vio pasar por la acera opuesta a la que iba. En ese mismo segundo, fue como si su mirada no pudiera alejarse de ella al verla junto a Yuzu, aunque para él, alrededor no había nadie más que Karin. Así fue, hasta verla desaparecer de su campo de visión y él mismo siguió su propio camino.

Al llegar a su casa, se sintió irritado como siempre desde que comenzó a darse su pequeño fetiche.

Lo peor era que, para calmar las reacciones de su cuerpo, lo único que funcionaba era darse una ducha con agua helada. De otro modo, no desaparecía toda la sangre en **cada** zona **afectada**.

¡Y con el frío que hacía en esos últimos días!

* * *

 **Pobre Uryuu, no quería hacerlo sufrir. Pero ya, ¡¿No soy la única que piensa que él necesita más sexo, nee?! Es decir, ¡Hasta Hitsugaya tiene más lemmons que él! Es un crío y tiene más vida sexual *en los fics* que Uryuu! (D:)**

 **O sea... ¿Qué huevá? (ó.o)**

 **Así que juntando las tablas pervertidas con mi mente igual de pervertida, decidí hacer esta locura.**

 **¿Comentarios? ¡Hará que Katagiri esté feliz de que su hijo tenga vida sexual!**

 **O puede que la haga enojar, cualquiera de las dos cosas me gustan (XD)**


End file.
